Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy
The segments centered around the misadventures of a dachshund father-and-son team. Doggie Daddy (voiced by Doug Young impersonating Jimmy Durante) tried to do the best he could at raising his rambunctious son Augie (voiced by Daws Butler). Augie Doggie, who loved his father, would often refer to him as "dear old Dad." Their mutual admiration included Daddy gently chiding, "Augie, my son, my son", when he would disappoint his father; and when his son would say or do something that inspired pride, Daddy would turn to the audience and say with a grin, "Dat's my boy who said dat!" Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy were animated by famous animator Al Bertino, best known for his work for Disney. The character Augie was named after Bertino's son Augustine Bertino. The segments and characters were similar to the Spike and Tyke cartoons William Hanna and Joseph Barbera produced during their theatrical animation careers at MGM in the 1940s and 1950s. Characters Doggie Daddy A strict smooth-talking parent. Doggie Daddy does everything to judge what's best for them which can be too much to Augie's displeasure sometimes. Despite his strictness, he has a warm personality and would ultimately agree to his son's wishes. Augie Doggie A highly spirited pup who's motivated by his desire to fulfill his ambitions as well as making his father proud. Possessing some knowledge in science and the ability to converse with animals, Augie would often capitalize if his father's attempts in tasks are in vain. Filmography Series * The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959-1962) * Yogi's Gang (1973) * Laff-A-Lympics (1977-1979) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1988) * Wake, Rattle & Roll - "Fender Bender 500" segment (1990-1991) * Yo Yogi! (1991) * Cartoon Network promos and advertisements (1990's) Films and Specials * Yogi's Ark Lark (1972) * Casper's First Christmas (1979) * Yogi's First Christmas (1980) * Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) (Doggie Daddy only) * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) Guest Appearances * The Yogi Bear Show - "Yogi's Birthday Party" (1962) * I Am Weasel - "I Am My Lifetime" (1998) (Doggie Daddy only) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Peanut Puberty" (2004) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Droopy Botox" (2004) (Doggie Daddy only) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Bird Girl of Guantanmole" (2005) (Doggie Daddy only) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "Evolutionary War" (2005) (Doggie Daddy only) * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - "The Death of Harvey" (2007) Casting History Augie Doggie * Daws Butler - The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959) through The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * Greg Berg - Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) * Patric Zimmerman - Fender Bender 500 (1990) and Yo Yogi! (1991) * Chris Edgerly'' - Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2004)'' Doggie Daddy * Doug Young - The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959), The Yogi Bear Show (1962) * John Stephenson - Yogi's Ark Lark (1972) through Yo Yogi! (1991) * Maurice LaMarche - Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2004-2007) Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Yogi Bear Category:The Quick Draw McGraw Show Category:Quick Draw McGraw Category:The Funtastic Index